A home is broken into every 14.5 seconds. Either the door is kicked in or the door latch is pried open with the use of a credit card. Many of the composite doors are strengthened with metal but this is not enough to prevent one from kicking in the door. What is needed is an unparalleled door protection again kicking in doors or compromising the door bolts by strengthening the door's jamb.
Currently, a doorjamb does not prevent the door from being kicked in with brunt force. A brunt force will split the jamb out on the inside edge or have the door jamb split enough for the door to open.